In an arbitrary waveform generator, when utilizing a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) that has a non-deterministic output in relation to its reference clock and/or a DAC clock, the outputs of each of the multiple channels may be skewed as a variable combination of DAC clock cycles and reference clock cycles. As a result, the arbitrary waveform generator cannot synchronize across multiple channels using traditional de-skew calibration methods.
Multiple arbitrary waveform generators may be used, along with a synchronization hub, to synchronize an output of one arbitrary waveform generator with an output of another arbitrary waveform generator to combat this issue. However, multiple arbitrary waveform generators, as well as a synchronization hub, must be used which can be costly as well as cumbersome to a user.
This disclosure addresses these and other deficiencies of the prior art.